Next Time, We Fly
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Amelia and John board the titanic, ready to enjoy a peaceful holiday above the water. Titanic!AU


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition_

 _Holyhead Harpies, Beater 1_

 **Main Prompt** \- Fluffy Titanic!AU

 **Optional Prompts** \- Poetry Book / Kindness

 _Other Prompts listed at the bottom._

 _Thanks To Amber and Sam for Betaing._

* * *

 **Next Time, We Fly**

* * *

He stared in awe at the tickets laid in the box, before looking up at his wife.

"How did you get these?" he asked her, putting the box reverently aside to shift closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"My father," Amelia admitted, snuggling close to him. "He knows one of the engineers and managed to get tickets for me."

"But… baby, you're scared of the water."

"You're not," she replied with a sigh. "And I know how much you've always wanted to sail. Besides, this is a one of a kind opportunity. Not many people will ever be able to say that they sailed on the Titanic's maiden voyage."

"You're too good to me," he whispered into her hair. "I feel bad about the anniversary present I got for you now though; there's no way it can compare."

Amelia smiled, holding the poetry book he'd gifted her on her lap.

"You can read poems to me as we sail across the sea," she replied quietly. "It will be the very height of decadence."

* * *

The Titanic was everything John could have dreamed of and more. Their suitcases had been taken upon arrival, and they stood on the dock, waiting to board. He gazed up at the beautiful ship, amazed at its size.

Beside him, Amelia clutched his hand, doing her best to keep her breathing even.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning to look at her when he heard her breath catch.

She nodded, staring up at the ship herself. "How on earth does it stay afloat?" she asked. "It's huge."

"Do you really want me to explain the mechanics, or do you just want me to promise you that everything will be fine?"

"The latter," she begged, her grip tightening on his hand. "Definitely the latter."

"Then I promise you, baby, everything will be wonderful. We're going on the trip of a lifetime, and it's going to be perfect, because we're together. Okay?"

She swallowed hard before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Surprisingly, Amelia found John was right. Two days into the voyage, and her nerves had settled completely, left behind by the wonderful experience.

The food was spectacular, and the entertainment so fulfilling. Beautiful days on smooth water had them sitting on the decks, and John, as promised, read poems from the book he bought her, soothing any fear she had away.

She'd been amazed by the kindness of everyone on board as well. People, both staff and guests, were so very friendly to each other. It was a far cry from London, where many strangers wouldn't stop to help someone who was on fire.

She was glad she'd put aside her fears of the water for her husband. This was certainly turning into one of her better ideas.

* * *

"Dance with me."

Amelia took John's hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor. It was late, not long off midnight, and the party aboard was winding down.

Resting her head against his shoulder, she let him sway them, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"This has been the best time of my life," he whispered against her shoulder. "I love you, Amelia."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too. Shall we take a walk around the deck before bed? It's been a lovely evening, I don't want it to end just yet."

He nodded, taking her hand and leading her from the ballroom out into the evening air. Amelia pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders to ward off the cold breeze.

The staff seemed unusually active on the decks, and Amelia felt a tingle of unease as she watched them talking animatedly next to a lifeboat.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

Amelia climbed into the lifeboat, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at John, still standing on the deck.

"I love you," she shouted. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, baby; I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

She nodded, disbelieving the words as much as he did.

* * *

The lifeboat was choppier than the Titanic. She didn't know why she was concentrating on that, but she needed something to concentrate on. Staring at an empty seat in front of her, she could feel herself trembling. The lifeboat was barren, so many seats unfilled. Why hadn't they filled the seats?

The call for women and children had made her leave her husband behind on the rapidly sinking ship, only to find that they'd barely half filled the lifeboat. John could have taken one of those empty seats. He could have been safe.

She could hear screams behind her, from people still on the ship. She tried to block it out, but nothing helped.

Thoughts of her husband only increased her pain. She couldn't believe she'd been forced to leave him behind.

* * *

Those in the lifeboats were loaded onto another ship, the Carpathia. Amelia found herself a space on a long bench on the upper deck, her psyche telling her to stay as far away from the water as she could.

She listened to reunions happening around her and more tears fell onto her face. She could only pray to every deity that could be listening that she would get a reunion of her own.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she turned to find a familiar man with blankets wrapped around him, staring at her with such love that she feared her heart might burst at the very sight of him.

Amelia stood up immediately, turning fully to face her husband.

He'd survived.

She wrapped herself around him tightly, breathing in the familiar smell of apples on his skin. She'd thought the worst, thought she'd lost him, and to have him here, in her arms, was the biggest miracle she could have hoped for.

He held her just as tightly, burying his face in her hair. They were nearing land, and as he stared at the approaching dock, he could only breathe a sigh of relief.

"Next time, we fly," he whispered against her skin. He swallowed hard. "No more water."

She giggled against him, the sound catching on a sob. "No more water," she agreed.

* * *

 **Also Written for;**

 **Hogwarts assignment** -Notable Witches and Wizards Task 1 - Someone leaving the country.


End file.
